Ice Breaker
by Tribble Master
Summary: The trouble with realitionships is that their so awkward at first... and really, you just need one good ice breaker. Hurt!Dean, Hero!Cas, slash. Happy Birthday 494dwangel.


**Happy Birthday 494dwangel! **

**I don't own them. **

**Ice Breaker**

_And the Artic trails have their secret tales  
That would make your blood run cold _

_-Robert Service_

Another shudder racked Dean's body and his steps faltered. A bloody trail of footprints was behind him, and a blank canvas of snow lay before him. There was no hint, no clue to which direction his salvation lay- only endless snow. As he exhaled, he watched his breath unfold in the freezing cold. He hugged himself tighter, trying to squeeze the last remnant he had of body heat together. The effort failed miserably and he feared he'd never be warm again.

"Where are you guys?" He whispered with blue tinged lips as he looked up at the full moon. Dean hadn't meant to be outside so long, he'd only pulled on his leather jacket. His torn jeans and wounded leg weren't encouraging warmth any better.

Dean leaned against the tree beside him, and slowly fell to his knees. As he slid downwards, he let his weary bones rest against the tree bark. The stars remained passive as he judged them. Not even one wishing star was out tonight. They were just as useless as everything else out here.

Finally, he let his head drop and his eyelids flutter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Castiel scowled, and landed on the snow. The woods were thick, and the evergreen's wide branches obscured his overhead view. He would have to search for Dean on foot. He scanned the trees, and walked with unnatural speed as practically flew in his search. As much as he felt bad for Inara Cambridge and her unfortunate demise, he did not appreciate her dragging Dean out into the woods to die the same way she had died.

Sam and Dean had been planning on salting and burning her bones that evening. They were not planning on her surprising Dean as he walked home from the bar. Castiel gripped his cell phone tightly in his pocket. Sam had alerted him that Dean was in trouble, but he hadn't realized until he arrived at the edge of the forest how bad it was. The cold was harsh, and he hated to imagine how Dean must be feeling.

His phone rang by singing Eye of the Tiger, just as Dean had programmed it to do. An irksome song, but he hadn't gotten around to changing it. He opened the phone. "Hello?"

"Castiel," Sam said breathlessly on the other end, "Her bones are burned. Please tell me you found him so we can go home already."

"No." Castiel said crestfallen. "I'm searching, but the woods are thick."

"I'll be there soon to help." Sam said with a grunt as he picked up his shovel. "Make sure to call me if you find anything."

Castiel nodded curtly. "Will do." He hung up the phone and looked around the trees.

Still nothing.

He continued on with a shudder. The cold was starting to sink into his bones. Another sensation he wasn't used to. Castiel wondered if Jimmy had intentionally put on his thinnest jacket before lending himself to Castiel. Would have been so much to ask for something a bit thicker? Fuming, Castiel kicked at the snow as he trudged onward.

Castiel just knew that knotted sensation his stomach was tying itself in was more than worry. This wasn't the same kind of love and adoration Castiel had for Father's wonders... This was Love, with a capital L. He hoped Dean wouldn't notice the amount of times a day he blushed, especially when Castiel was awful at hiding it. Then again, Dean was always looking elsewhere, anywhere but where Castiel wanted him to look.

Scowling, Castiel looked down as his foot crunched in blood splattered snow. With a gasp, he looked up and saw the trail ahead of him. Relief and worry mixed within his veins as he ran towards his crumpled friend. He fumbled with his cell phone. "Sam?" He said quickly. "I think I found him."

"You think?" Sam demanded.

"I found a trail that I think will lead me to him." Castiel clarified.

"Where?" Sam demanded.

"Just west of the main entrance, about three miles in." Castiel said rapidly.

Sam, who was just pulling into the tourist entrance, smiled. "I just got here. I'll be over soon, stay with him."

Castiel thought that that would should have been obvious. "Make it quick." He said as he hung up.

The blood drops zig zaged across the floor, with equally haphazard footsteps crushed in the snow. Castiel nearly walked into a tree, he was so focused on the ground. He looked up and gasped. Dean was there before him, with his leg thrown in front of him bleeding slowly.

Castiel was at Dean's side in an instant. He put his hands on Dean's shoulders and shook him gently. "Dean?" Castiel said as he stared into the unfocused green eyes. "It's me."

Dean's skin was icy to the touch. He lifted his head a little more and regarded Castiel's pale blue eyes curiously. "Castiel." He said, tilting his head. Recognition flooded his green eyes as he smiled warmly. "It _is _you."

Castiel nodded and let his wings unfold. The large black wings were made of shifting shades of darkness and silver. In the moonlight, they seemed to shimmer and fade. Castiel kneeled next to Dean and pulled him closer. He flapped his wings once and wrapped them around Dean. The down was warm, and soft. Dean immediately relaxed, and the numbing fire that was swallowing him started to recede.

"You're a snow angel…" Dean half mumbled, half chuckled slowly.

Castiel pulled him close. "Shhh, Dean. You don't have to speak."

Dean rested his head on Castiel's chest. "M'kay."

Dean was unconscious within minutes. Castiel kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around Dean as he looked out for Sam's approach.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Inara Cambridge cupped Dean's face in her hands. She pouted, "What's a matter precious?"

Dean pushed her chilly hands away. "You can't kill me." He growled. "I wasn't leading anyone one."

She laughed a noise that sounded like shattering icicles. She gestured around the empty woods. "Listen, darling, I've been lead on before. In fact," She pointed to the trees, "I've was told to meet my man…Right here. He promised he loved me." Inara turned too glared at Dean. "But he took my jewelry and left me to die wandering the woods out in the snow."

Dean started to protest but she shook her head. "Oh no, you don't." Inara said fiercely. "I know you. _He _loves _you. _And you keep leading him on." She pushed Dean backwards, and he stumbled. "Now let's see if you like it."

Dean looked up at her. Her long white hair cackled, and her ancient wedding dress began move in an imaginary breeze. "Run." She hissed.

He got to his feet and started stepping backwards with his hands defensively. "Look, I don't know who you're talking about…"

Inara raised her arms and lunged towards Dean.

He didn't waste his breath anymore. Dean ran, ignoring the sharp branch that nearly made him topple over, and tried not to think to hard about which _he_ she was talking about.

_I wonder if Castiel can save me now, _Dean thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dean sat up as he remembered the ghostly encounter. He was far to warm to still be out in the woods, but he couldn't remember where he was. In his hand was one slender black feather. "Huh," he remarked causally.

Castiel bolted upright from the chair he had been slumping in. "Dean!" he smiled. Inwardly, he swore at himself for getting so excited. He stood up and placed the back of his hand on Dean's forehead. "How are you doing?" Castiel looked over Dean. "How's your leg?"

Dean brushed his hand away. "Castiel, relax." Dean looked up at the blue eyed angel. "I feel fine." Better than fine, Dean corrected himself. He couldn't deny how happy he was the Castiel had saved him first.

"Oh okay." Castiel said dejectedly.

Dean looked over at Castiel. _Your leading him on, _Inara's voice floated back into Dean's ear.

And Dean knew exactly what the ghost had meant. Castiel stood up and leaned over to touch Dean's hurt leg. Castiel gingerly touched Dean's leg and half muttered, "I should probably change these…"

Dean grabbed his wrist and held it firmly. "Castiel."

Castiel turned his head and looked at Dean curiously. He raised his eyebrows as a gentle reminder to Dean that he could easily snap Dean's wrist and _Dean had better have a really good reason to be touching him other than just to tempt him more…_

Dean hesitated and dropped Castiel's wrist. "Um, the ghost was talking to me…"

Castiel frowned. This was not the conversation he'd wanted to hear. Though, it was probably to be expected. Dean had probably, he assumed, spent hours in the frozen woods thinking of girl he would come home to.

"And, well," Dean looked away. "She said I was leading you on."

Castiel's breath caught in his throat, and for one brief moment he was at a loss for words. That infuriating sensation of blushing was creeping up his neck, and Castiel was sure his ears were turning pinkish. "No." He snapped. "That's ridiculous."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Dean said sadly. He looked at Castiel and cleared his throat. "Because it's not leading someone on if you want them too, right?"

Castiel considered the question seriously. "Only if the other person knows the feelings are mutual, as well."

Dean sat up a little straighter and leaned forward. "Well then there's something you ought to know…"

Sam opened the motel door and walked in with his arms full of groceries. A chill gust of air flew in as he slammed the door shut. "Castiel," Sam grunted as he walked over to the kitchen table, "Is Dean up yet? I got more soup, like you asked. How do you know what he likes…" Sam looked over and saw Castiel and Dean glaring at him. "Oh, hey. You're up." He said smiling broadly despite the glare Dean had given.

The way Dean's green eyes were boring into Sam's skull, Sam wondered if he had just inadvertently cock-blocked his brother. A look at Castiel's crestfallen features and that confirmed it. Sam shifted his weight from foot to foot as he wondered how to undo the damage his presence had down.

"Soup, you say?" Dean said, trying to brush away the way Castiel was now staring at him.

"Yeah," Sam nodded as he set down the bags, "I hope you like it. I'm glad you're awake, Castiel was worried about you like you wouldn't believe."

Sam took out the groceries slowly and looked once more at Castiel and Dean. Castiel was now busying himself with reorganizing the bandages and Dean was trying to stand up. As he faltered, Castiel grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down. "Stay put!" Castiel snapped with more fierceness than he meant.

"I just want soup." Dean retorted. "Don't be such a mother hen."

Castiel met his green stare with equally icy stare that sent shivers down Sam's spine. "Maybe you shouldn't make a habit of being a damsel in distress." Castiel said firmly.

Dean pointed his finger and started to retort. "Listen, I've got a sense of direction like a…"

Sam cleared his throat and all eyes were back on him. "Castiel, why don't you make the soup." He held up the car keys. "I forgot the rice, I'll be back later."

Sam backed out of the motel, and once he was out of the war zone he let out a sigh of relief. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at the locked door. After watching the pseudo-flirting for the past month, he felt tremendously relived. He wondered how it was possible for anyone to not notice the way Castiel kept blushing. _Well that was awkward,_ he thought, _but at least they're finally being honest. _

From his bed, Dean listened carefully to the sound of the Impala backing away cautiously. Castiel was doing anything he could to avoid pacing, which generally included a long slow walk around the table multiple times as he pretended to consider which soup to make. The six cans of beef stew glared at him and rolled their eyes.

Dean looked at the feather in his fist and sighed. "Well that was awkward."

"You think?" Castiel said dryly as he picked up one can. Scowling, he set it down as he considered another, more favorable, can.

"Castiel, I want you." Dean blurted.

Castiel looked up flabbergasted. "Really?" He took tentative steps towards Dean. "You're not kidding?"

Dean nodded. "Of course not. Why the hell would I lie about something like this?"

Castiel raised his eyebrows. It was the universal angel language, and now Castiel meant to say, "It's about damn time."

Dean looked up at Castiel. The angel had crossed the room in mere seconds, unusually quickly. He stood over Dean with a strange smile on his face. Dean eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

Castiel leaned over and kissed Dean. Dean was surprised, but quickly recovered and threw his arms around Castiel's neck as he leaned into the kiss. Castiel's wings unfolded as his happiness got the better of him. They fluttered as we wrapped his arms around Dean, and knocked over a lap on the room's far end.

Dean pulled away breathless. "You could have just asked."

Castiel smirked. "You could have told me sooner."

"Fair game." Dean looked over Castiel's shoulders. "Can I have soup now?" With his impersonation of Sam's puppy eyes he added, "Please?"

Castiel kissed his forehead and said, "As you wish."

Dean smiled and leaned back against the pillows. When he'd been outside, the cold had seemed endless and he had feared he'd never be warm again. But now, he felt like a fire was alive in heart and his worries were as light as a feather.

**.:the end:.**


End file.
